


if I can't feel him in my veins

by serendipitee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he's from a different plane</i>
  <br/>
  <i>that science can't explain</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	if I can't feel him in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title from Little Mix's "DNA".

The worst times are when he catches Liam looking

glance licking over every inch of smooth skin like one of these days Liam is just going to consume him whole

eyes dark against the dip in his clavicle, gaze pressing against the curve of his neck and the stubble at his chin and the flighty, flawless cheekbones that jut out at aquiline angles from his face 

the wingspan of his eyelashes swooping closed over lust-dark pupils and sky-blue

the soft sweep of feathery hair over his forehead

cheeks pink with exertion

(it’s hard gliding up there all the time)

and smiles something hawklike

calculating and cold and commanding

until

_Oh_

and then

**Oh**

he’s falling right out of the air

hollow bones arching into the wind with no fear

bowing into Liam

hips pointy-painful (perfect) 

joints trembling in the tumult down to earth

throat long and lithe and letting out a last call as he hits the ground.


End file.
